Time Can Be Rewritten
by LittleMissAlexHunt
Summary: Time can Be Rewriten & 1 bullet is all it takes.Gene would do anything for Bolly even it means destroying his heart.Will his plan work correctly &alter the course of time &will he ever find a way back 2 her? Taking a huge leap of faith in pursuit of love
1. Chapter 1

**Time Can Be Rewritten**

**Hi guys, yes I know another fic and I have been unimaginably bad at updates recently but revision has kicked in and now I am so sick of computer screens it is unbelievable. I will update A.S.A.P on other fics when I have a chance to sit down. Plz R&R**

5 months it had been since he had let her walk away. 5 months since he last saw the love of his life disappear in to the pub. As soon as she stepped over the threshold he screamed her name to stop her going but like the story of his life it was too late he let her slip through his fingers and now he felt like he was lost at sea with his life jacket been wrenched away from him and it hurt, hurt like a bitch. He ran flat out back to Fenchurch C.I.D desperate to find a remedy to his shattered heart. He trashed his office with the rest of the officers looked on in horror as his temper ignited. Gene found the number he so desperately craved and phoned the man he had once, long ago, had replaced. Surely as he replaced him someone could simply replace Gene and he could go back and enter The Railway Arms and be at peace with his Bolly.

But of course life just wasn't fair he was told to grow up, to stop bloody mopping after a bit of skirt and get back to his job like a "real man". So he had. Gene thought overtime his memories would fade and he would lose every beautiful image of Alex from his mind. However he didn't forget he did not know why or how or even if that was a blessing or not. Of course just like normal he had returned to work carried on fighting the scum of earth, helping lost souls with his Gene Genie persona but he hated every minute of it without HER by his side.

But tonight like every other night he was in his office slowly getting more and more paralytic on Scotch reminiscing on the past and what could have been. No, what should have been and another thought which had been whirling around his mind for days. Of course it might not work and if it did work by some miracle, he would never see her again even when he did depart from this world. But Gene Hunt the macho man loved her and her happiness overruled everything else. So picking up the receiver he plunged in the number and waited while the ominous dial tone filled the eerie silence.

"**Hello"** said a husky cockney voice

"**It's Hunt, get me Layton NOW"**

"**What...What I can't do that Mister Hunt"**

"**You bloody better don't you remember you owe me. Meet you and him by the cannel in an hour but don't tell him I'll be there."**

With that Gene pounded the phone back on its stand and propelled him towards his filing cabinet and produced his standard issue gun. He slowly runs his fingers down the barrel then breaks the gun with a definite click to ram in the 6 bullets. But of course one bullet is all it would take. It was 1984, 24 years before Alex would be put in a coma because of that bastard firing a bullet straight in to her brain and it tearing through her skull. And 24 years before she would die and leave her poor little girl alone in the screwed up world she would live in. Gene knew that one bullet would stop all of that, without Layton, Alex would still be alive and yes she would never remember Gene but she would be able to be with her Molls because she did not deserve to die. So with that Gene whipped on his black coat and then marched out of the deserted CID with his coat bellowing around his ankles.

Tonight Layton would be dead and Alex would be restored to where she was supposed to be all because of him and he would be glad that he could do this last little thing for her.

**SOOOO what did you think plz review and I will probably update in the next few days as all I need to do is type it up. Thx for reading**


	2. One Bullet

**Time Can Be Rewritten**

**Chapter 2**

**Blimey like world record for me, this quick an update so lets release the part poppers lol. AND massive news, my mum who bloody well hated Ashes to Ashes...Doom her. And my GALEX/Fan fic obsession is now as obsessed as me hahahah. Warning to all of you; GAlex is contagious to mums and dads ( yes mine as well grgrgr) keeps sodding nicking all the LOM and A2A box sets.**

**Going Home**

Midnight, the sky was pitch black but was littered in the most unbelievable amount of stars winking down from up above. The air was sharp and tart and was whipping through Gene's blond mane of hair. His crocodile boots echoed across the pavements of the deserted street. He was literally minutes away from Layton and he felt powerful, in control and more importantly more like his old self. He slowed down hearing the scrawny little rat talking to Derek Walter the man he had called early. He rounded the corner and there he was. The bilious face illuminated in the moon light and he was completely oblivious that Gene was so close to him.

Then cold marble like eyes locked with Gene's misty blue ones. They stood there for several seconds staring at each other both with disbelief written on their faces but for two very different reasons. Layton could not believe that Hunt was here and Gene could not believe how stupid Layton could be if he was caught in a trap by bloody Derek Walter who was the biggest drip going. A small slimy smile graced Arthur's lips as he spoke;

"**Where's your tart Hunt, off shagging another thatcherite wanker?"**

"**Don't you fucking dare talk about Alex like that" **with that Gene pulled his gun from his holster as fast as lightning like they did on films like High Noon and the famous Mexican stand offs. He took aim at Layton's head and Layton visibly paled he began to twitch with nerves and started muttering Ashes to Ashes lyrics by David Bowie. Hah, Gene thought that was bloody ironic. He left Bolly when David Bowie's Life On Mars was playing and now he would never ever see her again even if he did crossover to heaven while listening to sodding Ashes to Ashes. Surely God must really have it in for him. Before Layton had a chance to even blink, never mind contemplating the thought of moving out the way, the bullet was hurtling towards him. Everything seemed to be horrendously slowed down every movement was clearly defined and the bang filled the night sky. Layton fell to the ground in a contorted heap with blood pooling all around. Derek was nowhere to be seen but Gene did not care he strolled over to the dead mass on the floor and even though Layton was dead Gene stilled talked to him.

"**I think we are quits don't you. You can't screw up Bolls or her daughter's life from beyond the grave"**

So with that Gene turned around and headed back to his cold lonely old flat like nothing ever happened. Like he had not just killed a man who blatantly was unarmed.

Heaven was totally overrated it was nothing at all what she had expected. To be perfectly honest she had no idea what she expected but not this, it was just a pub. Just an ordinary, grubby old pub. She might have been submersed in her colleagues who were now her friends but she still couldn't help but feeling abandoned, cast away from her one constant, Gene. Night after night she put back more and more booze but no amount of red wine would make her forget or feel better. She could count on one hand how many times she had genuinely smiled since she came here but afterwards she would feel guilty as hell. Her eyes seemed to always be glittered with unshed tears and she slowly began to drift from the team.

Tonight like most days she was propping up the bar desperately trying to block out the sickening tones of laughter and happiness everything she didn't have. At first she had everyman in the pub trying their luck and they had promptly been slapped and vigorously told that she was Gene's. She felt like an empty shell and a woman without a purpose. Of course this went against all she ever believed in, before she would have laughed in someone's faced if they thought women could not live without men but God hadn't things changed.

"**Why you look so sad Alex?" **Nelson asked warm heartedly

"**You know damn well, I miss him and my baby girl"**

"**I know you do pretty thing, but one day you and he will be reunited"**

"**How could you possibly know that, Nelson? He is never going to stride through those doors. He probably can't even remember who I am."**

"**He loves you he won't ever forget"**

"**If he "loved" me so much why the hell did he leave me here?"**

"**Whatever you might say you were ready to leave and he had to let you go but I will tell you this Time Can Be Rewritten"**

"**What? What do you mean, Nelson? Tell me please what do I have to do?**

"**Nothing Alex, it's already happening but I will give you a word of advice don't try to change what's about to happen, carry one like normal and the answers will come to you and in time so will he even if he doesn't know it yet"**

"**Stop talking in riddles..."**

The room began to spin in front of Alex. Bold, brash artificial white lightintruded her vision. Her head began to pound and she felt like she was about to be sick then everything when dark and she felt like she was falling into to oblivion. But where she would end up "Nelson" only knew

**Nelson was my replacement of GOD lol. Thx plz review next chap props up before Friday fingers crossed but defiantly not tomorrow because I have French to learn off by heart so no time for fan fiction. **

**Constructive criticism warmly received. **


	3. 12th July

**Time Can Be Rewritten**

**Chapter 3**

**Hi everyone I'm celebrating by exam results so quick updates should materialize shortly, so on with this fic. Oh could you please review if you have a chance coz I really want to know what you all think of this story because I don't feel it's my best writing or idea come to that but hey my minds a rabbitie mush.**

**12th of July**

_**Previously **_

_**The room began to spin in front of Alex. Bold, brash artificial white light intruded her vision. Her head began to pound and she felt like she was about to be sick then everything when dark and she felt like she was falling into to oblivion. But where she would end up "Nelson" only knew.**_

A young voice filtered through Alex's ears, a voice Alex would always recognise. Molly's. She couldn't understand what was happening. Why was Molly talking to her? How was it possible? She could feel strong taught leather between her fingers and she felt completely disoriented. Then her eyes snapped open and she nearly died of fright at what she saw she was sat behind the wheel of her silver Lexus with Molly, her molly to her left, going on about her blackberry she had got from Evan. On the dash board was that morning's paper she leant over and snatched it up and scanned the front page the 12th of July 2008. Yes 2008 somehow she was back. Is this what Nelson meant about Time could be rewritten? So all she had to do was act normal and go with it? But how the hell could she, her daughter was mere meters away and she hadn't seen her for three years so all she wanted to do was hold her, smell her citrus shampoo and talk endlessly about nothing in particular but most importantly to tell her she loved her.

The crack of the radio snapped her from her revive and she then realised that the events of that day would be replayed to her but maybe just maybe she could escape that bullet.

"**DI Drake we have a man by the Tate modern, we need your assistance"**

Hold on that wasn't right what happened to the hostage being taken. God, why was her life always so mixed up and warped.

So with the most confidence she could muster she spoke into the radio **"I'm trying to take my daughter to school** **call in someone else"**

"**Ma'am he is asking specifically for you."**

"**Right I am on my way, Molly put the siren on"**

Alex arrived at the scene having no clue what it might bring, she exited the car quickly and she already heard the mechanics of the window going down before she saw it. Molly was leaning out window with a questioning look on her face. Unlike before Alex didn't tell her daughter to stay still instead she walked off and waved her car keys over her shoulder and swiftly locked the car. That was what she should have done before.

She received the necessary information from the plod which was absolutely zilch. She ducked under the cordon and walked timidly towards a tall man with his back towards her. He was looking out towards the Thames and then she saw every tiny detail; black bellowing coat, broad defined shoulders, shiny blond hair and crocodile boots. Then he turned around and then she was faced to face with Gene Hunt. He was bewildered but jubilation was shining from his eyes. There in front of him was his Bolly the one woman he felt incomplete without and somehow his plan must of worked and by a some miracle Nelson had been able to pull a few strings and now he was with her in 2000 and bloody 8 twenty five years in the future.

"**Gene?"**

"**Bolly, I gotta tell you something"**

" **what"**

"**I ... I love ya you daft tart"**

The next thing he knew she had flung herself into his arms and tears were pouring down her face with sheer relief she had Gene and Molly was safe and in the car. Alex didn't know how and she should not care but somehow she did. She wanted closure on the whole nightmare so she could build a future with the two people she loved the most.

"**How did you ...you know get here?"**

"**I don't really know how I got here but I know how you got here"**

"**How"**

"**It's not important"**

"**It's important to me Gene, one minute I was dead and now it's the day I should have been shot but Layton... Oh I know you, you killed him didn't you"**

"**Yeh, I figured if he was not around he couldn't shoot you. Then you could go home to Molly but I never thought it would or that I would end up here and all, not complaining though."**

"**You did all that for me?...Oh Gene. Oh my good Molly is in the car, come on I want you to meet her"**

"**Bolls, Umm will she uhh you know like me? What if she don't?"**

"**She will love you Gene of course I got to talk to her and explain something's to her but I'm sure you will get along like a house on fire and probably be ganging up on me in no time."**

"**Where will I stay Bolls?"**

"**With me you idiot, come you I have to get Molls to school"**

"**Ha, Molls Bolls that rhymes"**

Gene like normal had put on his false persona and he felt pig sick. This was kill or cure time. If Molly didn't like him he was completely doomed and his relationship with Alex would be over before it had even begun. So as he followed sheepishly behind Alex towards the car he prayed to god Molly would not be a big a pain as her mother or god help him

**So what will Alex say to Molly about her and Gene?**

**Will Molly accept Gene?**

**And will Gene fit in to a loving relationship and the 21****st**** century?**

**Hope you like this chapter will update as soon as possible plz review I will send a vitual bottle of Bollinger to you all. **


End file.
